This proposal is to develop a video / DVD cassette that will provide guidance about mastering stressful situations for patients who have been informed that they need an implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (AICD). We will adapt the existing "LifeSkills" video (which was already shown to be effective in patients with heart diseases) to the specific needs of patients with AICD's. Patients who have the AICD have been shown to be distressed because of the device's potential to "fire" an electric shock directly to the heart at any time. Furthermore, if exposed to distressing situations, patients with AICD's may suffer from increased rates of device "firing", which, in turn, is even more distressing. If it is proven to be helpful, this video intervention could therefore lead to improved outcome (both medically and emotionally) in patients with implantable devices. A video product is a highly portable, cheap, and minimally intrusive intervention that can be easily delivered on a large-scale basis (i.e., accompany every implanted defibrillator device as a part of the routine care given to the patient). Therefore, the finished product could be easily used to help patients from all social strata, even patients with restricted or limited access to health care. If it is proven to be helpful, this video intervention could well lead to improved outcome (both medically and emotionally) in patients with implantable devices, a video product (one cassette / DVD) is a highly portable, cheap, and minimally intrusive intervention that can be easily delivered on a large-scale basis (i.e., accompany every implanted defibrillator device as a part of the routine care given to the patient). Therefore, the finished product could be easily used to help patients from all social strata. Overall, this is a very strong application by a talented and experienced team who are focused on generating written and video tools that can improve reduce mortality and improve quality of life in cardiac patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]